Broken Love Triangle
by ShunKazamis-Girl
Summary: Sellon has a crush on Shun and wants him on her team but he refuses. Anubias has a crush on Sellon and wants HER to date HIM. Will she like him back or will he have his butt kicked by her? It's a love story gone wrong. XD AnubiasXSellon. ShunXSellon.
1. Rebound

**Eugene: **Hi there! XD Ok, so the new season, Mechtanium Surge, is like, so high-tech! And it's like, awesome! Although I can't help but feeling sorry for Dan and Drago's conditions…

**?:** Big deal. *smirks* They're so pathetic, they can't even destroy a bug!

**Eugene: **=_= Dude, shut your mouth already. Oh yeah, in case if you're wondering who that dude is, that's _Anubias_. *cringes at the thought of his name* Who, in my opinion, looks like a guy trying to audition for Twilight but… EPIC FAIL! XP

**Anubias: **HEY! HOW DARE YOU TALK LIKE THAT, YOU INSOLENT GIRL! *blood vessel*

**Eugene: ***sweatdrops* Uh… ok, I THINK I made him angry… anyway, this is sort of a love story that started with 1 attempt to date someone when another one occurs and it becomes a love story gone wrong. XD Ok, ONWARD WITH THE STORY! CHAPPIE 1!

"Come on! Join Team Sellon!"

"No!"

"But Shun-!"

"I SAID NO, SELLON! OK?"

Shun Kazami, currently the 4th ranked brawler in Bakugan Interspace and the only brawler who's also a ninja, was trying to get Sellon, the 3rd ranked player and secretly a servant of Mag Mel, off his foot.

"But why? TELL ME!" Sellon cried out desperately, still clinging on him.

"Well, I'll tell you why! You're creepy, manipulative, and not to mention that I WON'T FALL FOR YOUR TRICKS! EVER!" Shun yelled loudly. "And not to mention that I DON'T LOVE YOU! Or even _liked_ you. No offence." He shoved Sellon off his foot once more and walked away, muttering words to himself. Sellon sighed.

"But.. this time, I'm not even considering to make that ninja join me, but I meant that I actually _have a crush on him_." Sellon said to herself. "Oh well…" She sighed.

However, she didn't know that a certain Gundalian heard her. Anubias, the 2nd ranked brawler and secretly also a servant of Mag Mel, was listening to everything, ear to ear.

"So.. she actually has a crush on someone for once. That's ironic." He smirked. He then stared at her dreamily. He heard giggling from behind him; his fellow teammates from Team Anubias, Ben, Jack, and Robin, were also listening to what Sellon just said and for some reason, they were grinning at him from ear to ear.

"What do _you guys_ want?" Anubias snapped, feeling slightly annoyed with them.

"Admit it, Anubias-sama!" Ben pointed out, chuckling. "_YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON SELLON_!"

"Yeah!" Robin agreed, laughing.

"Anubias and Sellon, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Sellon with an alien carriage! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jack randomly sang as he fell on the linoleum floor, laughing out of control and bits of tears came out. Ben and Robin also joined, singing that same song and laughing. Anubias, however, has a blood vessel popping out and felt extremely annoyed.

"OH YEAH? THEN WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT, PUNKS! HUH?" Anubias yelled.

"Hahahahaha! They're right, you _do_ have a crush on Sellon, don't you?" A familiar voice said. The team turned around to see Dylan, a card dealer (not to mention he catches up on the latest bakugan gossip), laughing while sucking on his favorite blue and yellow lollipop (that one's probably Blue Raspberry Lemonade flavour).

"Grr.. what do you want now, Dylan?" Anubias asked him dully.

"I'm sayin' that you should grab the pretty lady over there for a rebound, man." Dylan answered cooly. "You should try to win her heart for once." Dylan popped his lollipop out to prove his point.

"Yeah Anubias! Do it!" Ben cried.

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" Ben, Robin, Jack, and Dylan echoed in encouragement. Although Anubias was reluctant to take romantic advice from a Bakugan card dealer and 3 guys from his own team, however, they might be onto something this time.

"_Hm… maybe those guys are right. If I can try to win Sellon's heart, then I'll have a better chance of dating her._" Anubias thought. He snapped out of it. "Ok, I shall do it! FOR TEAM ANUBIAS!"

"YEAH!" Ben, Robin, Jack, and Dylan cheered. And for the first time in his life so far, Anubias felt glad that he officially made that decision.

**Eugene: **And so the "broken love triangle" begins! XDDD


	2. Attempt 1: Dress Up and Flowers

**Eugene:** I'M BACK~! XD And I'm listening to Dynamite by Taio Cruz, my new fave song. :D Straight from my mp3, see? *shows Mickey Mouse-head shaped mp3* Anyway, currently, Star-chan here is beating the crap out Anubias and Sellon right now because they were annoying each other a lot which cuts me off my music time so yeah… *sweatdrops*

**Star: ***beats Anubias and Sellon with random mallet* XDDDDDD

**Anubias and Sellon: **X.X

**Eugene: ***tee hee* Anyway, ONWARD TO CHAPPIE 2!

"Uh, explain to me again WHY do I have to wear this?" Anubias curiously asked.

Ben, Robin, Jack, and Dylan were playing dress up on Anubias, dressing him on a loose button-down white dress shirt, black jeans, a loose black tie, and dark brown shoes. Anubias was also holding a bouquet of crimson roses on his hand.

"_Because_, Anubias, if you wanna snag her heart, then you gotta look romantic and dress like the best!" Dylan replied, while giving his precious lollipop a lick.

"But won't Sellon think it looks silly?" Anubias protested as he tried hard not to be choked from his new shirt.

"Hell no!" Jack explained. "Chicks dig it! Check it!" He pointed at Chris, one of Sellon's fellow team members from Team Sellon, who, in her usual totally girly self, was currently flirting at Dan, currently the 1 brawler and "the legend", who was also wearing a white shirt and black tie like Anubias. There were hearts popping around Chris near Dan.

"See?" Ben pointed out. "If it works for most girls, then maybe it'll work on that Sellon chick!"

"It better be…" Anubias muttered.

"Oh, and give her those roses, Anubias-sama. "Girls really love flowers, 'specially roses." Robin added.

Anubias nodded, heading to where Sellon is. As usual, Sellon was trying to get Shun's attention again.

"Hey Shun! I got these flowers just for you!" Sellon said cheerily, waving around a bouquet of _kikyos_ (Post-It note from ShunKazamis-Girl: _Kikyo_ means "Bellflower" in Japanese and in the Flower Language/Floriography in Victorian England, it means "thinking of you". Isn't that sweet? ^.^ Also, the crimson/red roses that Anubias will be giving to Sellon by now means "love" in that same language, too.).

"Wait.. those aren't meant to process me, aren't they?" Shun asked suspiously.

"Nope!" Sellon managed to smile a bit.

"Um… thank you… I guess." Shun nervously said as he walked away, picking at the flowers.

Ok, now here's my chance, Anubias thought to himself. He stepped forward and went up to Sellon.

"Hey, um.. Sellon, I would like you to have these roses. Because, um…." Anubias sweatdropped. "Because that they remind me of you!" Anubias finally came up with. "Yeah, a lot!" He tried his best to look innocent.

"Ok… thanks…" Sellon thanked politely but from the looks of it, she seemed pretty surprised. She walked away and Anubias went back to his teammates and Dylan.

"You guys! It's working! It's working!" He cheered. The other guys did it, too. The plan is working! Or they _thought_ it did because they just caught a glimpse of Sellon who ended up _burning_ one of the roses from the bouquet. The rose fell down and turned into ashes. The guys from Team Anubias' and Dylan's face fell at that sight.

"So… maybe she doesn't like them, then?" Ben asked nervously.

"I'm not sure…" Anubias slowly replied. He sighed and then turned away. But before he could even take one more step, he heard Mag Mel's voice echoing loudly in his head.

"ANUBIAS, DITCH THAT HUMAN CLOTHING ALREADY! IT SO DOESN'T SUIT YOU, YOU INSOLENT GUNDALIAN!"

"Ok, ok. _Sheesh_." Anubias muttered back. "_Ok, so those new clothes and those roses don't work_.", Anubias thought to himself. "_Then this looks like Team Anubias- and DYLAN will have to come up WITH PLAN B_! _And maybe even that ninja boy out of the way…oh wait, maybe I won't._"

**Star: ***now kicking Anubias and Sellon's butts*

**Anubias and Sellon: **X.X

**Eugene: **O.O Dudette, how LONG did you beat the crap out of them?

**Star:** I don't know! 15 minutes? It's fun! XD

**Eugene: **OK, ENOUGH WITH THE KICKING! YOU'RE KILLIN' THEM ALREADY, MAN!

**Star: ***has blood on foot* O.O Oops, sorry… *stops*

**Eugene: **^^;


	3. Attempt 2: Shirtless Anubias

**Eugene: **So, um.. Anubias's attempt to dress up casually AND to give Sellon flowers was kind of an EPIC FAIL. I wonder what his next plan will be..?

**?:** What plan?

**Eugene: **_Aw crap_! _Sellon_! Uhh.. I don't know.. ^^;

**Sellon: **Come on, I know you're lying. *smirks*

**Eugene: **NO, I'M NOT! *sheesh* -.-

**Sellon: **Suit yourself. *walks away*

**Eugene: **Meanie… ok, ONWARD WITH CHAPPIE 3!

The next day, Anubias teleported back to Earth, wearing his usual dark blue rockstar-like outfit. He was planning to kick Dan's butt in a brawl that day when all of a sudden, he felt hands tugging on his clothes and was about to be stripped off…

"HEY! CUT IT OUT- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO ME?" Anubias yelled in irritation, struggling to keep his outfit on.

"Dude, you gotta go with the flow, my man. That's plan 2 for that Sellon chick." A smooth voice answered. Anubias peeked and he saw Dylan, now sucking on a pink and light green lollipop (this time, it's Watermelon Strawberry flavour). He also saw Ben, Robin, and Jack helping Dylan out with- something.

"You guys, _what_ just happened to me?" Anubias demanded. "I DEMAND AN ANSWER!"

"Oh c'mon, Anubias-sama. This is a new plan to get Sellon's attraction!" Ben reassured him.

"By what? Strangling me to death?" Anubias interrupted.

"Heck no! By being shirtless!" Jack corrected, poking his now-bare chest.

"But this is so nudity!" Anubias complained. "How is _this_ attractive?" He gestured at his now-shirtless self, revealing his Gundalian-like muscular toned body (kinda like Ren and Paige has).

"Well, didn't you took a look at those human books known as 'fashion magazines'? Those human girls actually go CRAZY over a shirtless guy's body." Robin explained, showing him a magazine page from Vogue, a popular fashion magazine for girls. It revealed a muscular and sexy man who was shirtless and hungrily kissing a nude girl by the jaw. It was an ad for an addictive perfume, Gucci Guilty. Anubias just stared at the ad blank.

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" He asked nervously. He'd never gone shirtless in a public area before.

"Trust me, dude. It'll work; I'd tried the same thing once and I snagged a dozen sexy chicks just by doing it!" Dylan said, sparkling over that memory.

"Yeah right…" Anubias rolled his eyes. "Here goes nothing…"

Anubias took a step forwards, trying to find Sellon. But before he could even do that…

"THERE HE IS! LET'S GET HIM!"

Anubias turned around and saw many, many girls in one big group. They all had hearts on their eyes and sparkles were surrounding them. Anubias then got all scared and started an EPIC CHASE! He went running away like crazy while fan girls were chasing him! They ran like in Shun's ninja speed as they shouted this:

"WE LOVE YOU, ANUBIAS! WE WANT YOUR SEXY, HUNKY BODY!"

Anubias got even more freaked out and kept running. He kept screaming while they kept squealing in delight. He doesn't know what to do and kept wondering how was _that_ gonna attract Sellon in this state.

"_Man, she won't be so happy to see this… damn those fangirls_!"

After 6 many freakin' hours later of non-stop running, the fangirls FINALLY stopped chasing him due to them being tired from running so long. Anubias went back to Ben, Robin, Jack, and Dylan.

"Well, did it work? Did it work?" They questioned desperately.

"Not- working- you- guys-" Anubias puffed out with his final breath. In exhaustion, _he randomly fainted_. Xs appeared in his Gundalian eyes.

**Eugene: ***laughs* XDDDDD Ok, now that's EPIC! XD

**Anubias: ***tries to catch breath* Shut- up- already- *faints* X.X


	4. Attempt 3: Surprise chocolate

**Eugene: **Ok! As you all know, Anubi-kun (my nickname for him behind his back =P) has tried 2 attempts but EPIC FAIL! XD So this is the 3rd plan for him to try out today.

**Anubias: **AND STOP CALLING ME ANUBI-KUN! -.-

**Eugene: **O-k… ^^; ONWARD WITH CHAPTER 4!

The next day, Anubias felt extremely tired, due to the fangirls chasing him while he was shirtless yesterday. Today, his day started out random as Ben, Jack, Robin, and Dylan dragged him over.

"You guys, what are you up to now…" Anubias asked sleepily.

"We just have an idea for you to snag Sellon, Anubias-sama!" Ben said excitingly.

"What is it this time…" Anubias started to grumble a bit.

"GIVE HER CHOCOLATE!" Ben, Jack, and Dylan announced energetically. Robin launched off a cone containing streamers.

"Wait, isn't chocolate some kind of human sweet?" Anubias wondered, feeling more alert.

"Hell yeah, my man!" Dylan answered, twirling around randomly as he sucked on another lollipop (this time, it's orange flavour). "Girls LOVE chocolate! The sweetness makes their hearts fly and their souls hypnotize~!"

Anubias stared at the recently-opened box of delectable-looking chocolates from this store, Prudy's. "You think she'll like 'em?" He asked curiously.

"Well, duh! Of course she'll like them!" Jack cried out.

Anubias, Ben, Robin, Jack, and Dylan tiptoed to the fountain where Sellon, Chris, and Soon were nearby. They placed the chocolate on the edge and hid behind the other side of the fountain. They waited and peeked.

"Hey, lookie here, Ms. Sellon!" Chris's voice echoed out. "Chocolate! And it's for you!"

"Choco-late? Hm.. that is very interesting…" Sellon wondered. She picked up a piece of chocolate and ate it. All of a sudden, hearts popped out in her eyes.

"OH MY GOSH! THOSE CHOCOLATES ARE SO GOOD~!" She cried, sounding all girly. Sellon, Chris, and Soon then began to rapidly eat all of the chocolates in one box. Back at the other side of the fountain, Anubias looked smug.

"_Heh. She must really love those, huh_? _At least she didn't have to suspect that I, Anubias, left it for her…_"

But then all of a sudden, as if by magic, smoke came out of their mouths. Then their mouths spurted out _fire_?

"AIIIIIIIEEEEE!" They cried out loudly. Their eyes grew wide and even Sellon's long, graceful ponytail got caught on fire. Team Sellon ran away. Team Anubias and Dylan grew really confused. Anubias took the remaining chocolates.

"Wait a minute, you guys. What _kind_ of chocolates ARE they?" Anubias pointed out. Ben, Robin, Jack, and Dylan sweatdropped.

"We don't know….." They slowly replied.

"Maybe we should taste one and see." Jack finally suggested, breaking the awkward silence. The others nodded. They each took a piece of chocolate, eating it. At first, they find the chocolate delicious, not noticing what was wrong with it.

"Yo dudes, it's not so bad, isn't it?" Dylan asked after he's done with his. But then after a few seconds later, he, Ben, Robin, and Jack discovered something very odd….

"Um… Anubias-sama…."

"What? What is it this time?" Anubias protested.

"ANUBIAS, YOUR HAIR'S ON FIRE!"

Anubias looked up to see that… HIS HAIR ACTUALLY BURSTED INTO FLAMES!

"ACK! You're right!" He yelled. "AND YOURS ARE, TOO!" He pointed at their hair. Sure enough, Anubias was right; Ben's, Robin's, Jack's, and even Dylan's hair also got caught on fire! Team Anubias, plus Dylan, looked like human Olympic torches.

"AIIIIEEEEE! WE'RE ON FIRE! WE'RE ON FIRE!" They all rushed into the nearby water fountain, shoved a girl nearby, and dunked their heads in the cool water. The fire from their heads were extinguished.

"Hey Anubias-sama, I think that chocolate's actually jalapeno-flavoured…" Ben managed to cough up from the water. Anubias froze.

"_JALAPENO-FLAVOURED_? _How come we didn't see THAT coming_? .._Maybe we forgot to check the label…._" Anubias thought. He sighed. "_Man, this love thing's getting harder than we thought._" He finally concluded.


	5. Attempt 4: READY GO! Dancing with heart

**Eugene: **Konnichiwa! Ok, so those chocolates didn't work. Bummer… -.-

**Anubias: **Tell me about it! It's so damn spicy! o

**Eugene: **^^"""" Anyway, he'd better find a new plan soon or else he'll be totally doomed. XD ONWARD WITH CHAPPIE 5! Oh yeah, and this one is an idea I got based on a song that's used for the original Japanese version of Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. Hope you review and like it! XD

After a huge sip of water from the water fountain, a couple mints, and 10 exhales of fresh air outside, Anubias, Ben, Jack, Robin, and Dylan got rid of the jalapeno-flavoured chocolate taste off their mouths.

"That's- better-" Anubias panted out from trying to get rid of the taste too quickly. As he was done, he stood up. "We need a plan C. Any ideas?"

He and the others looked around the Commons, trying to come up with a new idea. So far, they had _absolutely totally nothing._ Or at least that's what they thought. They just saw a couple hip-hop dancers dancing to some Japanese pop music. Every brawlers were either dancing along or clapping to the beat. Dylan heard it and he happily joined the crowd, _and he's actually dancing_.

"Oh yeah! Oh yeah! I'm so awesome! I'm so cool~!" Dylan chanted as he did a coffee-grinder, ending it with a twist to the surface and a bow. Everyone cheered, even Ben, Robin, and Jack. Anubias looked very surprised.

"Dylan! I didn't know that you can dance like that!" He pointed out.

"Yeah, I absolutely can, Anubias, my man!" Dylan replied, licking his orange-flavoured lollipop.

"_Hm… Dylan's ideas might be lame.. but I think he's onto something this time._" Anubias thought. Then a random lightblub appeared; he just had an idea! He rushed off for a moment, returning with a high-tech boombox and a Japanese pop CD. The CD has music from this popular music group, Sissy.

"_If dancing works for everybody, maybe my dance moves will work on Sellon_." Anubias prepped up the CD and pressed "Skip" to a couple of songs before finding the right one. Finally, he found the perfect song. It's called "Ready Go!" and it's really cool and addictive. And it's perfect for dancing. "_Hope this works._" He pressed "Play" and the music finally started. He began to dance his heart out and sang:

_Ready Go! Let's keep on this journey._

_Ready Go! As we are going_

_Go beyond the cold mornings and rainy nights~._

_Now I can give a small voice_

_For the first time sounding~_

_It also can't be hurt in a fall._

_The spread of a new landscape~._

_I don't know how to be a true hero~_

_But I have the image of~ perfection as far-_

_Ready Go! Let's keep on this journey._

_Ready Go! As we are going._

_I'm sure you'll have good~_

_Fragments of dreams~._

_I failed to grasp~_

_Raking up a storm._

_Going beyond the cold mornings and the rainy nights~_

_Going more and more away…_

The song continued and Anubias tried his very best to dance very well, straight from his Gundalian heart. At the end of the song, get this: now _every brawler in Bakugan Interspace_ actually _LOVES_ Anubias's dancing! The entire crowd cheered loudly and his own team, plus Dylan, clapped a lot. Even the battle brawlers were impressed. Anubias bowed and waved his arms around like crazy, enjoying the newly-received attention he created. However, things started to get better when he saw Sellon's face among the increasing crowd, blushing a bit in Anubias's direction before disappearing off. Anubias, for the first time in his life, blushed and smiled a bit.

"_Heh, so maybe Sellon does like my dance moves after all. Well, this is Phase 1. Now to Phase 2.…_"

**Eugene: **OMG! Dude! I didn't know that you're a good dancer! *points at him*

**Anubias: **I know! . I'M ON TOTAL STARDOM, BABY! XD

**Eugene: **Right… *rolls eyes* anyway, at least that's _1_ thing that I can actually like about Anubias for once. Oh yeah, and just to let you know: yes, I put up the English lyrics in! XD If you wanna hear the entire song in Japanese version and/or the 1st part with the English translations, PLEASE SEND A REVIEW AND/OR MESSAGE ME FOR THE VIDEO LINKS! And don't forget it, thank you. ;)


	6. The truth revealed?

**Eugene: **Ok! Seeing how "Anubi-kun" here is now 1 step closer to winning Sellon's heart, there's nothing that could go wrong! Isn't there..?

**Anubias: **I hope not. O.O

**Eugene: **So now, I'll create this mini-chappie for now. Although I'm not so sure when to write the next one due to final exams taking place later in the week. XP At least that summer vacay will be here soon! XD Anyway, ONWARD WITH CHAPPIE 6!

"Yo Anubias! You sure rocked the house earlier, my man!" Dylan called out from far away, with Ben, Robin, and Jack.

"Heh, big deal. It must be my naturally-born talent." Anubias said in his usual matter, brushing part of his hair off his face in gesture.

"You know what this means, Anubias-sama?" Ben asked.

"What?"

"Well, duh! You're now one step closer to get Sellon to date ya!" Jack answered for Ben.

Robin nodded in agreement. "Yeah. You are getting closer to winning her heart."

Anubias gave some thought about it. "Maybe.. but now that you guys mention it, I wonder what's Sellon up to?"

As he said that, he noticed that Sellon was trying to get Shun's attention in a graceful way.. _again_.

"Hey Shun…." Sellon chimed in a seductive way.

Shun sighed. "What now?"

"Oh, nothing much. But can't you just join Team Sellon and be with me?" She lingered off as she trailed her finger at Shun's throat. She continued along in her cool, seductive voice, "Just join me and go up to the top…"

Shun shoved her arm off in anger. "No way! I said this before and I'll say it again, you're just trying to make me work with you and Anubias for that Mag Mel creep!" He stormed off to prove his point.

But then he said something that alerted both Sellon and Team Anubias. "But you did like me… then didn't Anubias liked you in the first place?" Shun left.

"Woah, did you hear that, boss? That emo ninja boy knew!" Ben pointed out. Just then, he saw the look on Anubias's face. Anubias was grinding his teeth and shaking. "Um.. Anubias?"

"_Damn_! _She must've figured out my attempts already_! _I'm not sure if this is a good thing or a bad thing.. BUT I'LL STILL GET SELLON, NO MATTER WHAT I FACE_!" Anubias thought. He snapped out of it and faced his teammates and Dylan. "Guys, if we're gonna lure Sellon to me.. then we'd better try even harder."


	7. Attempt 5: How could you be so heartless

**Eugene: **FINALLY! IT'S SUMMER VACATION~! XDDD The time for sun, waves, the beach, fireworks, surf, summer blockbusters, and everything in between. *sighs* Yeah, life's awesome again. XD And of course, I get to have more time to finish my stories.. oh yeah, _and _figure out what Anubi-kun's up to again…

**Anubias: **OH C'MON! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS CALL ANUBI-KUN? -.-

**Eugene: **Because you sound cuter that way!

**Anubias: **-.- Whatever.

**Eugene: **Anyway, ONWARD WITH CHAPPIE 7! Btw, this one's also from one of my fave songs. This time, it's 100% English. Or in this case, _American._ Haha. :P

The next day, Team Anubias and Dylan met up at one of the tables in the café in Bakugan Interspace (Post-It note from ShunKazamis-Girl/Eugene: If you ask me, it looks a lot like Starbucks. If it does, then that means Anubias probably like "Earth coffee", lol. :P).

"You guys came up with a plan yet?" Anubias asked his teammates.

"Um.. sorry Anubias-sama, we did. But they're all a total bust." Ben replied. Robin and Jack nodded in agreement.

"What about you, Dylan?" Anubias turned towards the lollipop-licking dude.

"Same here, bro. No idea either." Dylan set his lollipop (which was now grape-flavoured) down in disappointment.

Anubias sighed. "Man. There's not many ideas for human guys these days." Then he remembered this quote he heard once when he and Sellon came to Earth.

"Sometimes, the things in life are better to be understood if they could just listen."

Suddenly, Anubias had another idea. It's a bit similar to the last attempt.. but in a different style. He turned to the others.

"Hey, I just got an idea. But first, bring everyone in Bakugan Interspace to the Commons."

After 30 minutes later, every brawler in Bakugan Interspace filled up the Commons. There was a stage complete with huge sound systems, a microphone complete with a stand, and a flat screen TV in the back at the center near the fountain. Everyone's wondering what the heck's going on.

"Hey! Who sent us here?"

"Yeah, man! What's going on?"

"C'mon! We wanna know, like, right now!"

Just then, a voice broke the commotion. "Will all of you just pay attention already?" Everyone turned and found Anubias on the front of the stage.

"Um, Anubias? Why are you on the stage?" One of the boys in the audience pointed out.

"Relax. This isn't a battle, but- this is very important." Then Anubias took the mic and announced, "Attention everyone! I have been trying to reveal my feelings for.. a certain someone. And I want all of you brawlers to do this: I'll sing that song from the TV and as you listen, use your video cameras, iPhones, voice recorders, or whatever you have to record my entire performance as you do this. And if you upload all of this to everywhere else after I'm done, then I'll give you gratitude for that." He smirked as he said it.

"Wait a sec, what's in it for us?" A brunette girl demanded.

"Yeah! What's in it for us?" Everyone else yelled out.

Dylan stepped in and said in his smooth voice, "If you do that, you'll all get autographs from Anubias here…" That statement made everyone else squealing and screaming in delight.

Anubias went forward and prepped up a new CD. This one's from an American singer and rapper named Kayne West. The song's called "Heartless". The brawlers got their digital cameras, cell phones, iPhones, video cameras, and voice recorders and started recording. As the music played, Anubias began to sing with all of his Gundalian heart yet again.

_In the night, I hear 'em talk_

_The coldest story ever told._

_Somewhere far along this road,_

_He lost his soul,…_

_To a woman so heartless…_

_How could you be so heartless? Oh.._

_How could you be so heartless?_

_How could you be so,_

_Cold as the winter wind when it breeze, yo._

_Just remember that you _

_Talkin' to me though,_

_You need to watch_

_The way you talkin' to me, yo._

_I mean after all the things_

_That we've been through._

_I mean after all the things_

_We got into._

_Hey yo, I know of some things that you_

_Ain't told me._

_Hey yo, I did some things but_

_That's the old me._

_And now you wanna_

_Get me back and you goin'_

_Show me_

_So you walk around_

_Like you don't know me._

_You got a new friend,_

_Well, I got homies._

_But in the end, it's still so lonely…_

_In the night, I hear 'em talk_

_The coldest story ever told._

_Somewhere far along this road,_

_He lost his soul,…_

_To a woman so heartless…_

_How could you be so heartless? Oh.._

_How could you be so heartless?_

_How could you be so Dr. Evil,_

_You bringin' a side of me_

_That I don't know.._

_I decided we weren't goin'_

_Speak so_

_Why we up 3 A.M. on the phone?_

_Why does she be so_

_Mad at me fo' ?_

_Homie, I don't know,_

_She's hot and cold._

_I won't stop,_

_I won't mess my groove up_

'_Cause I already know_

_how this thing go._

_You run and tell your friends_

_That you're leaving me._

_They say that they don't see what you see in me._

_You wait a couple months, then goin' see_

_You'll never find nobody better than me._

_In the night, I hear 'em talk_

_The coldest story ever told._

_Somewhere far along this road,_

_He lost his soul,…_

_To a woman so heartless…_

_How could you be so heartless? Oh.._

_How could you be so heartless?_

_Talkin', talkin', talkin', talk._

_Baby, let's just knock it off._

_They don't know what we've been through._

_They don't know 'bout me and you._

_So I got something new to see,_

_And you just keep goin' keep hatin' me,_

_And we just goin' be enemies._

_I know that you can't believe_

_I could just leave it wrong._

_And you can't make it right,_

_I'm goin' take off tonight.. _

_Into the night…_

_In the night, I hear 'em talk_

_The coldest story ever told._

_Somewhere far along this road,_

_He lost his soul,…_

_To a woman so heartless…_

_How could you be so heartless? Oh.._

_How could you be so heartless?_

After everyone in the audience recorded every detail of the performance and quickly uploaded and sent it to everywhere else, Anubias heard many cheers, squealing, and screaming from them. He just smirked and waved a bit just like yesterday. You see, the reason _why _he wanted _everyone_ to record the entire performance and send it to every online system in the world is because he thought that if Sellon watches it and hears him sing, then maybe Sellon will understand…

**Eugene: **O.O Dude! Now you're a great dancer _and _a good singer? Didn't see that coming. XD

**Anubias: **Right.. but only because if I do that, then maybe Sellon can understand my true feelings for her…

**Eugene: **Wow, good one, Anubi-kun. Good one. Btw, if you wanna listen to "Heartless" by Kayne West, just review or PM me if you want me to give you the direction for the videos that contain it so that you can listen. Ttyl!


	8. Who does Sellon want now?

**Eugene: ***yawns* Man, I'm so tired… -.- anyway, I would like to introduce you guys to one of my BFFs in fanfiction, Rin Ryuu aka Obsessive-Fan Number 1!

**Rin: **Hey there! XD *sees Anubias* OH MY GOSH! IT'S ANUBI-KUN! :D *squeals like fangirl*

**Anubias: **O.O Damn it.. another fangirl. *runs*

**Rin: **HEY! GET BACK HERE! *chases after him with random ninja rope*

**Eugene: **Hahaha! This is gonna be totally fun! XD Anyway, ONWARD WITH CHAPPIE 8!

Eventually, the performance videos of Anubias singing "Heartless" by Kayne West reached to Team Sellon. That time, Sellon was at the café drinking a latte while reading a book about poetry as she wore her favorite orange sunglasses. Then she heard her teammates, Chris and Soon, calling out her name.

"Ms. Sellon! Ms. Sellon!"

Sellon took off her sunglasses and looked up. "What is it, girls?"

"Ms. Sellon! One of the guys took Soon and I to this awesome concert that was taking place at the center of the Commons! We even managed to upload a video of it." Chris said in her excited girly voice.

"Oh really?" Sellon asked, twisting a strand from her ponytail in graceful allure.

"Yes, Ms. Sellon." Soon replied in a formal matter. "Although when we watched our videos, somehow, that boy singing the song was doing it for a 'certain someone', but we couldn't really figure out who was it for." She finished.

So Sellon watched the performance video uploaded from her teammates. She finds the song itself sung with such beauty and meaning. But she found it very surprising that it was _Anubias_ singing in the performance. Surprisingly, she thought that Anubias was actually a good singer.

"_And he said that he's singing this for a certain.. Someone_?" Sellon thought in confusion. "_Could this be someone.. me_?"

As she thought some more about it, now Sellon is unsure if she wants Shun _or_ Anubias now.


	9. Meeting with Mag Mel

**Eugene: **Ok, it's been.. *checks watch* 30 minutes since Rin here's still chasing Anubias. Or in our case "Anubi-kun". Hehe. ^^

**Rin: **ANUBI-KUN! ME WANNA CATCH YOU! ^.^

**Anubias: **NO! AND STOP CALLING ME "ANUBI-KUN!" Dx

**Rin: ***finally catches Anubias and ties him with ninja rope* XD

**Anubias: **DAMN IT, YOU INSOLENT HUMAN GIRL! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU WOULD LET YOUR FRIEND KIDNAP ME TO DEATH!

**Rin: ***sticks out tongue* Nyah~! :P Yesh she did.

**?:** Rin.. stop this now.

**Rin: **Aw, fine. *unties Anubias* -.-

**Eugene: **Who the-? *sees the dude* oh.. crap. O.O SPECTRA?

**?:** For your information, I'm currently as Keith. -.- (probably not wearing his mask right now)

**Eugene: **Right… *clears throat* Anyway, so Sellon is beginning to notice what's up with Anubias right now.. wonder what'll happen in this chapter? ONWARD WITH CHAPPIE 9!

The next day, Anubias was just coming back from another epic battle at the battlearena. According to his teammates and Dylan, his concert/message not only reached Sellon (so far, she hadn't replied yet), but also brought out more attention from the other brawlers for him now. Because of that, more brawlers want to battle him. And that started lift Anubias's battle spirit for the day. He was about to meet up with Ben, Robin, Jack, and Dylan near the fountain for the next attempt when all of a sudden… _Mag Mel was yelling in his head._

"ANUBIAS, YOU MUST SEE ME AT ONCE! WE NEED TO TALK! SERIOUSLY!" Anubias heard his master bellowing. It got to the point that it was _so loud_ that Anubias had to cover his ears. He sighed.

"Ok, master Mag Mel. I'm coming…" Anubias, taking out his guardian bakugan, Darkus Horridian, then turned his focus to the bakugan. "Horridian, teleport to where Mag Mel is." (hey, since they're both from Gundalia, they can still teleport between there to Bakugan Interspace) They both were teleported to Mag Mel was.

It turned out that Mag Mel was at Gundalia, Anubias's home planet. There was a ominous sandy-like castle implanted onto the ground, making the planet more ghastly than it usually does. Anubias finally saw the golden armoured, gem-studded, masked man. _His master, Mag Mel_. Mag Mel's guardian bakugan, Darkus Razenoid, was behind him. Several chaos bakugan surrounded the castle.

Anubias bowed down. "Master Mag Mel, you're out of your prison already? Well, that was very quick." He cleared his throat and his fang-like teeth showed. "What is it that you want to discuss with me, master?"

Mag Mel sighed in a heavy voice. "Anubias, I do not want to say this, but why are you distracted?"

"Um.." Anubias struggled to come up with something to say. "I don't know what you're talking about, master. Perhaps it's because I have been a little _too _focused on my battles. Especially the intense ones-"

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Mag Mel's voiced boomed out, scaring some of the chaos bakugan. "I saw what your team's doing! You were doing strange human things! And most likely, YOU'RE ACTUALLY TRYING TO GET SELLON'S ATTRACTION! WHAT GIVES?"

Anubias was about to protest out something but he denied the idea; besides, it's important _not_ to make his master angry, especially when he's straight out from the human and bakugan prison. He might as well tell the truth. "You see, master Mag Mel, even though Sellon and I.. don't get along very well sometimes possibly due to your loyalty, but honestly, I think I am.. starting to fall in _love_ with her now. My teammates.. as well as Dylan were trying to help me to win her heart and stuff. But nothing's working! What do I do now?" Anubias got to an angry and confused point at the last part he said and he started to punch the rocky ground. Chunks of rocks flew everywhere.

Mag Mel sighed again, not knowing anything about 'love'. He said, "You insolent Gundalian, are you _sure_ you're falling for Sellon now?"

"Uh, that would be a yes…"

"If you must do that to her, then do it quickly before someone else does! None taken." That was the only advice Mag Mel had ever said to Anubias. Then Mag Mel took out this strange squishy thing known as a "sponge", some soap, and a _huge_ can of deodorant. "Now if you excuse me, I must wash my evil armpits. They must've got Dan Kuso's sweat in them.. oh, and you may go now. Just remember what I said." Anubias teleported back to Bakugan Interspace.

"Hm, Mag Mel may be a total jerk but maybe he's onto something this time." Anubias said to himself as he walked to the fountain in the center of the Commons. "If I must make Sellon date me, then I must do it quickly before she does her graceful thing to Shun again.."

**Eugene:** *sighs* Keith, what do ya want now?

**Keith:** I need to take Rin back. Now if you excuse me..

**Rin: **Oh c'mon!

**Keith: **Just leave him alone and let's go..

**Rin: **Fine.. -.- *leaves with Spectra*

**Anubias: ***wipes sweat off* Finally, I can get a break.

**Eugene: **Man, that quick. XP Well, at least the ocean tide's turning, haha! :P Oh yeah, BIG NEWS! My story's getting popular now! Yeah! XD Anyway, see ya 'til the next chappie!


	10. Shun's stakeout

**Eugene: **Man, I'm still tired.. *rubs eyes* sorry, compared to you guys, I don't like to wake up late as much as you don't like to wake up early. *yawns* Anyway, so this one has the current (by current, I mean Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge) team showing this time.

**Dan: **Yay! Finally! xDDDDD

**Marucho: **Give it a rest, Dan. Don't get so overexcited… ^^''''

**Shun:** Marucho's right. *nods* Besides, I heard that you can explode in overexcitement if you keep doing that.

**Rafe and Paige: **O.O Seriously?

**Spectra/Keith: **(currently in "Spectra" state) Yes. If you don't believe me, ask Rin; she exploded like that several times and it took her _ages_ to get her back to normal. -.-

**Rafe: **No kidding!

**Paige: **That's insane!

**Eugene: **I know, it's totally scary.. O.O Anyway, ONWARD WITH CHAPTER 10!

Meanwhile, Shun Kazami began to spy on Anubias. Yes, as a ninja, he can do this kind of thing but _only_ if 1. He's wearing black or anything darker (which he isn't right now, since ninjas usually wear black), 2. Bakugan Interspace was on complete darkness (but the place is lit with neon and LED lights and he's not allowed to shut down the power), and 3. If there weren't any people all over the place (but Bakugan Interspace, obviously, is a social place).

"Shun, explain to us again _why_ are you spying on Anubias?" His current guardian bakugan, Ventus Taylean, asked.

"Yeah! We are seeing it, but we don't get it!" His 3rd guardian bakugan, Ventus Hawktor, pointed out.

"Hawktor has a point." His 2nd guardian bakugan, Ventus Master Ingram, informed.

"Shh! Quiet! I'm trying to see what he's up to here!" Shun tried to say in a hushed voice. He tried to hear for any words Anubias just said, but he got nothing.

Shun's 1st guardian bakugan, Ventus Storm Skyress, sighed. "This is about Anubias trying to get Sellon's attention again, isn't it?"

"Yes, Skyress, it is.." He finally answered. "I just don't get _why_ would he do that to Sellon? I mean, she tried to make me date her, but _Anubias_ wanting _her_ to date him.. I just don't the answer for this."

As he said that, he took out his cell phone and called the others from his team, Dan Kuso, Marucho Marakura, Paige, Rafe, and Spectra Phantom (aka Keith Clay).

"Hey Shun! What's up?" Dan cried out first.

"Dan, bring the others here. There's going to be a stakeout planned."

"Umm.. Shun-san, are you sure that we won't be caught?" Marucho asked nervously, as he adjusted his red-framed glasses.

"Yeah! We'll be big trouble!" Shun heard Rafe exclaiming.

"Oh c'mon, you guys!" Paige reassured the 2 boys. "How hard could this 'stakeout' be?" She then went back to the phone. "We're in!"

"Good. Now we'll just meet up at the battle arena Anubias is currently brawling. We'll stalk him there and figure out what he's up to." Shun explained, giving the others instructions.

"Ah.. I see. All right, we'll meet you in an hour." He heard Spectra answer. "Oh, and one more thing, do you need any spy equipment? Because if you want, I'll invent something that can help."

Shun gave some thought about it. He may not trust Vestal technology to often.. but why not? "Go ahead. And yeah, see you guys in an hour."

Meanwhile, yet again, Anubias was right in the middle of a battle an hour later when he saw Sellon coming this way…


	11. Attempt 6: Battle for my love

**Eugene: **Honestly, I can't believe that my story's nearly done (I guess)! And popular! Yay! :D

**Rin: **Finally! I'm out of Keith's "evil clutches of doom"! XP

**Eugene: **Right.. oh, and by the way, dudette, here's something for ya. ^^ *hands Rin gift covered in metallic blue wrapping paper*

**Rin: **Ooh~! Wonder what could it be? *quickly unwraps gift* OH MY GOSH! :D *finds chibi Anubias doll* Thank you, thank you, thank you! XDDDD Now I have an Anubias doll _AND_ my Keith doll! Yay! *reveals chibi Spectra doll and hugs it with Anubias doll*

**Keith: **HEY! SINCE WHEN DID THAT DOLL GET HERE?

**Anubias: **Yeah! AND C'MON, I DO _NOT_ LOOK LIKE A FREAKIN' CHIBI! T_T

**Eugene: ***shouts out from far away* Hey! Those are her dolls and she loves them! End of story! XP

**Keith: **RIN! GIVE ME THAT DOLL RIGHT NOW!

**Anubias: **YEAH! AND WE SHALL GET RID OF THEM!

**Rin: **MUAHAHAHA! NEVER! XDDDDD *bolts off like Shun's ninja speed* :P

**Eugene: **LOL, now _that's_ hilarious! ONWARD WITH CHAPPIE 11!

Anubias was battling against this guy, Landon, in one of the battlearenas consisting of the rocky terrian location. Landon was an Aquos brawler and his skills were pretty impressive but Anubias still thought that his own skills are better than Landon's.

"Ha! You can't defeat me and Horridian for we are like, unstoppable!" Anubias kept bragging. His ranting only made Landon more determined to defeat Anubias once and for all.

"C'mon Limulus! Ability activate! Holograph Divide!" As Landon activated his ability, Limulus glowed with a blue pulse, covering the entire terrian. The Gs increased.

"Ability activate! Force Screw! Now you can't activate any more abilities, you loser!" Anubias cried out from the other side of the battlefield.

"Damn it!" He heard Landon say. But before the nullifying could even start, this happened. "Looks like I have one more trick on my sleeve! Ability card activate! Dive Mirage!"

The Aquos bakugan dove underground and as if by magic, swam under the rocky ground. Limulus came back up at another gate card but it was nullified!

"Ok, you may nullify my abilities all you want, but you can't get through mine, 'cuz it just nullified your gate card!"

"Grr.. how come I didn't notice that?" Anubias asked himself angrily. But then, he looked up to see that the 'pathetic' Limulus is actually lunging at Horridian!

"_Oh no_! _I think I'm doomed_! _And my team's counting on me to win this battle_!" Anubias stared in horror and fear at the moment, something that he'd never done.

Meanwhile near the audience, a hi-tech-looking dragonfly hovered, watching the entire moment of the battle with a silent, red flash. Shun, Dan, Marucho, Rafe, Paige, and Spectra were watching what happened at the battle from the dragonfly.

"Hey Spectra, nice work on the dragonfly. I can't believe it actually works." Shun whispered at the masked dude.

Spectra smirked. "Oh come on, I do this stuff every day at New Vestroia. I would've used my bee but.. I guess that if I do that, it'll end up swatted by some human like last time.." He said as he made a face at that moment.

"Um, guys? Why is Anubias looking terrified?" Rafe interrupted. The others watched as Limulus kept attacking Horridian.

"I don't know! But he's being a total coward!" Paige commented.

"Wait, I think I just heard Anubias saying.. something." Marucho trailed off, adjusting his glasses to see what's going on.

Meanwhile, yet again, Anubias could not take this essence of shame any longer. He must win this for Sellon, he must! His eyes began to narrow in determination.

"No! I won't lose! Not when I am supposed to win for my own true love! Ability activate! End Guardner Alpha!"

Horridian began to gain the strength to attack once more and easily defeated the Aquos bakugan, which rolled back to Landon. Anubias caught Horridian while Landon went down in sadness. Anubias exited the arena.

Back at the audience, Dan said, "Man! You sure are right, Shun! Anubias _is _fighting for his 'true love' but you think it's really Sellon?"

Shun sighed. "I don't know. But I'd better find answer soon.."


	12. Artificially Heartbroken

**Eugene: **Dude! I watched episode 20 and get this: ANUBIAS AND SELLON ARE NOT REALLY REAL; THEY'RE ONLY ARTIFICAL BEINGS CREATED BY MAG MEL! If you watch the episode, I'll prove it. -.-

**Spectra/Keith: **(still in "Spectra" state) Hm.. artificial beings.. that's very interesting.

**Eugene: **I mean, c'mon! I thought that they were real Gundalian and Neathians! But I didn't notice the artificial parts, damn it..

**Spectra: **So should we destroy them?

**Eugene: **O.O WHAT? _Destroy_ them? Just because they're not the real thing? DUDE, YOU'RE LIKE, TOTALLY INSANE! No offence, Spectra, no offence. -.- And now that I mention it, _why _do you and Anubias want to destroy Rin's dolls, anyway?

**Spectra: ***sighs* Well, I..

**Anubias: **ISN'T THAT OBVIOUS? THOSE ARE PROBABLY VOODOO DOLLS OR SOME KIND OF TORTURE DEVICE!

**Eugene: **No they're not! *mutters "They _really _need to understand 'Earth stuff' more often.."* (And no, they're _not_ voodoo dolls, get over it)

**Spectra: **And did I mention that us in "chibi" form are embarrassing?

**Eugene: **No. Anyway, I'll let Rin-chan deal with them. ONWARD WITH CHAPTER 12 (and this one will show Anubias's and Sellon's more "artifical" side, kinda)!

It turned out that Dan and the others weren't the only ones watching on what Anubias was up to, _Sellon was there, too._ He really didn't notice that time but she was watching very carefully. When the battle was over, _something.. happened._

Sellon was walking over at the Commons while Chris and Soon were talking about the latest fashion trends when Sellon's heart began to pound very loudly and she felt sparks on her body. Her legs wobbled and were on the floor as she tried to calm down between harsh breaths.

"Ms. Sellon! What the heck happened?" Chris cried out, shocked when she saw Sellon's state.

"Mistress Sellon, are you having a heart attack or something?" Soon tried to ask carefully.

But she didn't hear their voices because somehow, since she wasn't really a real Neathian, but an artificially-created Neathian, she felt her artificial-like heart pumping painfully as holographic image-like flashes of Shun and Anubias swiftly came running on her head. As that happen, her head started to feel painful.

"_What just happened? Why am I feeling so.._"

Then just like that, the pain was suddenly gone and Sellon regained consciousness. She looked up at her teammates.

"It's fine, girls… it's nothing."

Meanwhile, the similar thing happened to Anubias. You see, like Sellon, he wasn't the real thing, but he was also artificially-created, yet he's a _Gundalian_, compared to Sellon, who's a Neathian. Anubias was about to make a plan for a new attempt to get Sellon with his teammates and Dylan when he also felt that painful sensation in _his _artificial-like heart, but the weird thing is, his was more painful.

"ARGH! This hurts!" Anubias heard himself say as he withered to the ground. The others began to notice.

"Aw snap! Anubias-sama's not right!" Ben realized.

"Tell me about it! Something's wrong with him!" Jack said.

"I'm calling 911!" Robin took out his iPhone and started to call the hospital in Osaka. Dylan just watched Anubias suffer.

Anubias felt his artificial-like heart pound very hard in a painful way as he felt sparks flying inside his body. His head started to hurt and he saw images of Sellon on his mind.

"_Damn it_! _Whatever this is, it feels more painful than controlling mechtogan in one battle_!"

A couple moments later, Anubias ended up in a hospital bed inside an ambulance. But he didn't even notice, as he passed out, unconscious. Inside his Gundalian mind, he realized something.

"_So that's what master Mag Mel meant about winning Sellon's heart so quickly.. if I don't declare my love for her or at least try to go on a date with her, then this happens.. But we're not really real, we're only artificial beings.. don't we feel any kind of emotion like this or is it just me_?"

As Anubias thought of those very words over and over, he finally regained consciousness and when he woke up, he found himself inside..

**Eugene: **Cliffhanger! XP Ok, I got this idea from a few movies that I watched here and there.. the kind when something painful happens to this person and they had to go to the hospital for treatment, but before the ambulance reached the place, something bad happens.. you know what I mean. Oh, and since today's Monday. July. 4, 2011, HAPPY 4TH OF JULY FOR EVERYONE IN AMERICA! Yeah, this is also kind of a 4th of July special. Even though it's a painful one, hehe.. Anyway, STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPPIE!


	13. Awakening in pain and realization

**Eugene: **Ok, I admit it, maybe my last chappie's a little _too_ scary, I don't know. But believe me, the facts behind it _aren't my fault_. If you're _really_ gonna blame it on somebody, blame it on the Canadian producers of the show. -.-

**Rin: **Wait, I thought that the Americans made the show in the first place?

**Eugene: **Um, no. The thing is, Bakugan Battle Brawlers was first shown in Japan, then 3 months later, it was shown in English by the Canadians first, then by the Americans nearly an year later. But then by the New Vestroia season, it's shown in Canada first, then America, before settling into Japan about an year later. Same thing with Gundalian Invaders and Mechtanium Surge. And believe me, that's a true fact.

**Rin: **…I didn't know that.

**Eugene: **Yeah. But this time, this chapter will reveal Anubias's and Sellon's more human side.. I guess. ONWARD WITH CHAPTER 13!

Anubias found himself inside the hospital. His usual "human" clothing wasn't on and instead, he was wearing a hospital nightgown-like shirt. The hospital room itself was a light beige with a white tiled floor. He then found his team members next to the hospital bed he was lying in.

"Hey Anubias-sama, you ok there, man?" Ben asked his leader quietly.

"I'm- fine-" Anubias tried to stand up but then realized that he still felt that unusual pain on his head again for a bit and ended up lying down again. "What the hell happened to me?"

"Didn't you remember, Anubias? You looked like you're gonna have a heart attack or something and you passed out." Jack explained. "Robin had to call the ambulance to take you to be examined."

"Then.. how long was I out?" Anubias tried to ask, strained from the lack of energy.

There was silence in the room for a few minutes.

"We don't know, 4 hours?" Robin finally said, breaking the awkward silence.

Anubias just sighed, knowing that he must've passed out for longer than he thought. "By the way, where's Dylan?"

His teammates didn't the answer of that question either. They looked kinda blank.

"Maybe he's totally disturbed from you suffering so easily." Jack suggested. The others nodded in agreement.

Just then, a young nurse came in, holding a clipboard and a fountain pen. "Well.. Anubias, do you feel any pain in your joints or in any part of your body?" She asked the Gundalian, concerned.

Anubias thought about it in silence for a moment before replying with, "No, I'm fine." He saw the nurse writing down notes on her clipboard. "It's just a sudden shock, that's all." He added.

"Then you must take it easy for the next few days." The nurse concluded after writing one last note. "In the meantime, you may change into your own clothes and leave after a few minutes. I'll inform your status with the doctor." She left the room.

A few minutes later, Anubias felt fine again and began to change from that hospital shirt to his normal outfit. He left the hospital with Ben, Robin, and Jack.

"You sure that you'll be ok, Anubias-sama?" Ben asked, starting to show some concern on his tough face.

"Yeah, it's nothing. I'll be fine." Anubias replied flatly. As they crossed the street, Anubias kicked a tiny pebble.

"_I don't get it; Sellon and I have been working for Mag Mel for like, a few months now and yet, we sort of hate each other.. and now I'm starting to fall for her but she didn't notice.._" Anubias thought as he tried to think of the highlights of him and Sellon. "_Is this what humans call 'love-hate relationships'_? _And the weird thing is, we're artificially made, but we have the same emotions as other humans, Neathians, Gundalians, and Vestals. If that's really the case, then.. I guess Sellon and I are more like them than we thought._"

Meanwhile, Sellon was sitting near an enclosed alleyway in Bakugan Interspace, not sure if she should really go for Shun_ or_ try to date Anubias for once..

**Rin: **So.. you're saying that even though they're artifical, they still act like us humans?

**Eugene: **I guess you can say that. And give me a sec. *rushes over to where Spectra is* Dude, whatever you do, DON'T destroy Anubias and Sellon.

**Spectra: ***smirks* And why should I listen to you, insolent human?

**Eugene: **It's because… *sighs* you'll find out.


	14. Fallen grace?

**Eugene: **Ok, right now, Rin just told me that Spectra here has trouble debating if he should ignore her _or_ me about "destroying Anubias" and stuff. *looks at Spectra* If were you, don't destroy him but you _can_ beat him up though.

**Rin: **Yeah! AND YOU SHOULDN'T IGNORE US GIRLS HERE!

**Spectra: **Hm.. I shouldn't destroy him but I should beat him up? That's a better idea. *turns to Anubias*

**Anubias: ***groans* Why me.. O.O

**Spectra: ***beats "Anubi-kun" up*

**Eugene: **YEAH! GO DUDE GO! :D

**Rin: **BEAT HIM UP, SPECHAN! :D

**Spectra: ***stops* STOP CALLING ME THAT! *continues beating Anubias up*

**Anubias: **X.X

**Eugene: ***tee hee* ONWARD WITH CHAPTER 14!

"Ms. Sellon? Whatcha doing? Ms. Sellon?"

"Don't distract her, Chris. I'm sure Mistress Sellon is on her train of thought by now."

"Yeah.. guess you're right."

Sellon looked up to find Chris and Soon wearing their best girly clothes. She rubbed her eyes before asking with, "It's nothing, girls. I'm just thinking about.. something."

Soon stepped forward. "Mistress Sellon, Chris wants me to shopping at the mall with her. Is it ok to go? As she _really_ wants to upgrade my style more.."

"Pretty please~!" Chris begged in a girly way. "We won't take too long!"

"Fine, you girls can go. Just don't wander off." Sellon finally gave in. Besides, she wanted some time alone, anyway. She watched Chris and Soon exit Bakugan Interspace as they excitingly rushed off.

Sellon sighed, finally having some peace. She tucked her legs to her chest and thought, "_I don't get it. Why did my heart feel sudden shock and pain all of a sudden_? _I mean, I'm supposed to the graceful and elegant one and now.. I'm starting to feel like a weakling, THIS MUST NOT HAPPEN_! _And I do kind of like Shun but most of the time, I just wanted him to join my team and to be used by master Mag Mel. But now, I'm starting to somehow.. fall for Anubias a lot more than I thought. Now what should I do_?"

Meanwhile, Ben, Jack, and Robin made Anubias take _a lot_ of antibiotics and other medicine in case Anubias had that "heart attack" or worse. Anubias didn't mind them very much, but every time he took one, he would gag and end up in the water fountain or in the bathroom to get rid of the taste.

"Sorry, Anubias-sama, but we don't want our leader to be sick!" Ben tried to explain as Anubias gagged in the water fountain again for the third time.

"It's- fine-" Anubias tried to say but he caught the bitter taste of the antibiotics and gagged again. "But c'mon, I'm not _that_ sick! If I am, then I would've ended up in the hospital again." He wiped off the remaining water from his chin and sat down with the others. "So you guys came up with any more plans yet? I'm out of ideas."

The others sighed. "Nope, we got nothin'." Jack said. Ben and Robin just shrugged.

"Well, that's just great." Anubias said in a fustrated tone. "If we can't find a new plan very soon, Sellon will probably kick my butt." As he said that, he imagined himself as a chibi being kicked in the butt by a tall-looking Sellon all the way back to Gundalia and beyond.

Then all of a sudden, he heard commotion happening at the edge of the Commons and saw a huge group of people surrounded by a huge building nearby. There was a brawler clinging onto the plaster railing of the roof. The brawler's hand was covered in sweat and was about to slip. The brawler was about to fall to death! And what's more surprising was that the brawler who fell at the roof was… _Sellon_?

**?: **HELP!

**Anubias: ***snaps out of it* Huh? What the? *sees someone falling off* O.O Damn.. *rushes off*

**Eugene, Rin, and Spectra: **HEY! GET BACK HERE!

**Spectra: **Now what?

**Rin: **Well, duh! We gotta follow him!


	15. Attempt 7: Playing hero

**Eugene: **Wait a sec! Guess what? I'M ACTUALLY ALMOST DONE WITH THIS STORY! :O

**Rin: **Aw, already? But me like this story so~ much! XD

**Spectra: ***mutters "About time, those 2 girls are starting to get on my nerves a little" *

**Eugene: **Hey! I HEARD THAT! XP *finds Anubias* You guys, he's trying to help- wait, _he's trying to save Sellon_?

**Anubias: **Don't worry! I'll save you!

**Sellon: **You think? I'M ABOUT TO FALL HERE!

**Eugene: **^^""" Um, anyway.. ONWARD WITH CHAPPIE 15! AND THIS ONE WILL DETERMINE ANUBIAS'S "HEROIC" SIDE!

"I can't believe this!" Anubias cried out, shocked. "_Sellon_ is the one who's in danger? Since when?"

"Um, Anubias-sama, shouldn't you save her?" Ben asked nervously as he saw the sight of Sellon struggling to get back up in the building roof.

"No way! She's the graceful one, so she should've saved herself up there!"

"But won't she fall to death if you don't save her?" Robin pointed out.

Now _that_ thought raced in the Gundalian's mind. I mean, come on, he may be uncaring about situations like this, but this time, Anubias _doesn't_ want Sellon to end up dead by something that's not from Mag Mel!

"Damn! I forgot about that! I gotta save her!" Anubias raced into the surrounded building and entered. He hurriedly went up the stairs, trying to find the door that led to the roof of the building.

"_I'm coming, Sellon_! _You might not want me to save you but.. I have no other choice_!"

Back at the outside of the building, Ben, Jack, and Robin stared at the outcome of the incident in shock. Just then, Dylan arrived, squeezing in between them.

"Hey, hey! What's going on here?" Dylan asked in curiosity.

"Sellon just fell off a building and Anubias is trying to save her and-" Jack tried to explain but then got cut off halfway through the sentence. "Wait Dylan, _where the hell have you been_?"

"Well, I'm sorry~! I felt sick watching the great Anubias suffering in pain so I ended up puking cyber vomit in a trashcan." Dylan explained, wiping off bits of numbery and lettery green exploding chunks of vomit from his mouth (Post-It note from ShunKazamis-Girl/Eugene: In case you're wondering why the words 'cyber vomit' are there, if you watch episode 20 of Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge, it turned out that not only Anubias and Sellon are actually artificial Gundalian and Neathian created by Mag Mel, but Dylan is actually created from bits of data used to create Bakugan Interspace. Proof: he has Neathian-like green eyes covered in numbers and letters under his signature sunglasses.). Ben, Jack, and Robin looked sickly green at his explanation; it sounded way too disturbing.

"You think that Anubias-sama will make it to the top?" Ben wondered nervously.

"He'd better be.." Robin, Jack, and Dylan replied, trailing off. They looked up at the building.

Inside the building, Anubias lost his breath trying to get up to the top. He found the door to the outside locked. He kept twisting the doorknob and kicking the door open, but unfortunately, nothing works. Then he remembered that trick he once learned from spying on Ren back at Gundalia. He kept his hand focused on the doorknob and directed his energy straight on, forcing a bolt of purple energy at the doorknob as it's a key. The door swayed open and Anubias got to the roof. He looked back and forth, trying to figure out where the heck Sellon is. Then he saw it, _Sellon's graceful elegant hand_. Her hand was drenched in sweat and was struggling to grip onto the plaster railing and the iron bars nearby. Her manicured nails covered in metal shavings and her palm was covered in dirt.

"Sellon! I'm coming!" He rushed to the hand in the plaster railing. He looked down and found Sellon struggling to keep herself up on the building and for the first time in his life, he saw that very emotion in her eyes: _she was afraid_.

Meanwhile, as Sellon was trying to climb up back to the roof in a graceful and stealthy matter, but somehow, she can't. She was not sure how did she end up in the railing of the roof though. But she _did_ remember that while she was up in the roof admiring the view and thinking of how should Bakugan Interspace should be destroyed below, her artificial-like heart started to pound again and she felt those very sparks inside her body. That time, however, felt even more painful and as she was trying to make it stop, the next thing she knew was that she ended up at the edge of the building's plaster-edged railing and was gonna fall to her death! Then she heard it, that very voice…

"Sellon, I'm coming!" _It was Anubias_.

She groaned at first, not wanting the "insolent Gundalian" to help her at first. But then bits of plaster and iron bars started to break apart and they fell to the floor with a big crash. She looked up and saw Anubias about to reach for her hand, but with an afraid look on her eyes..

**Eugene: **Cliffhanger! Yet again! XP *finds Anubias on top of the building* HEY ANUBIAS, RESCUE HER, ALREADY!

**Anubias: **I'm trying! *sweatdrops as he tries to help Sellon* *realizes something* Uh-oh.. O.O


	16. A matter of love and death

**Eugene: **Ok, so right now, Anubi-kun here's still having some trouble rescuing Sellon out there. Maybe it's because he was more of the bad boy type, which explains the reason why he'd never actually saved a girl before..

**Rin: **Hey! I think he managed to get her up!

**Eugene: **OMG! Really? *sees what's going on*

**Spectra: **No, not quite.

**Eugene and Rin: **Huh? What do ya mean? *sees the very moment* O.O

**Anubias: **Damn it! I have trouble- holding onto- GAH! *nearly falls over*

**Eugene: **NO~! THEY'RE GONNA FALL! O.O" And um, ONWARD WITH THE 2ND LAST CHAPPIE! CHAPTER 16!

Anubias held out his hand. "Sellon, grab my hand!"

As Sellon heard that, she was horrorstruck. "Are you crazy? I can't trust you for that!"

That statement nearly set Anubias on edge. "Are you saying that you aren't going to trust me? You're in danger!"

"Well, I'm only saying this because I'm the graceful one and I supposed to get myself back up and-" Sellon tried to continue but then the plaster railing started to break off some more and her hand began to slip.

"C'mon! Just take my hand already! I'll pull you back up!" Anubias persuaded in a desperate and pleading voice.

Sellon grew more nervous about falling to her death but regained her focus and reached for his outstretched hand. Anubias grabbed onto Sellon's elegant hand and started to carefully pull her up back to the roof. But then, just as Anubias almost got her completely back up to the top; _he felt it, that same painful thing on his artificial-like heart._

"GAH! Damn it! Must- resist- this pain-" He realized, trying to catch his breath again as he struggled to pull Sellon up.

But somehow, the pain in Anubias's body got worse than last time. Instead, he felt more sparks inside and it started to paralyze him deep down. His heart was pounding harder and louder as his breathing grew harsher and faster. Then, as if it came in a flash, his mind started to backfire and he felt it point-blank. Anubias's fingers started to get loose from Sellon's grasp and that pain actually made him fall down, too!

"_NO_!" Anubias heard himself scream inside his head, realizing the consequence.

He had his mind set back in focus as he and Sellon started to fall, he managed to grab onto the metal bars below the plaster railing. With his legs that were swaying in motion from the fall and the other arm that was gripped on the metal bar, Anubias started to scale the walls and climbed with all of his might and Gundalian strength. As he climbed, Sellon started to cling onto his back for safety and security but kept her hand holding onto Anubias's. Finally, he made it! He saved Sellon! They both quickly went downstairs to the bottom of the building and to the exit, still holding each other's hand. As they made it outside, there were cheers from the other brawlers, congratulating Anubias for his heroic attempt and for Sellon, cries of reassurance. Sellon started to face Anubias and smiled at him.

"Hey.. thanks for saving me." She managed to say, breathlessly.

Anubias smirked. "Heh, it was nothing." Then he regained his composure and said, "Anyway, Sellon, I just want to ask you one favour. Will you-?" But then, he got cut off when a voice broke out the crowd.

"NOT SO FAST, ANUBIAS! YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!" The brawler who shouted out that very statement stepped forward to Anubias and Sellon. _It was Shun_. And it's not just him, but the other brawlers, too..

**Anubias: ***finally arrives from building* FINALLY! I SAVED SELLON FROM DEATH! XP

**Sellon: **Yeah.. but didn't you and your "friends" here have something to say here? *looks at Anubias, Spectra, Rin, and Eugene*

**Rin, Spectra, Anubias, and Eugene: **We.. um… ^^"""""" *mutters "We're doomed.."*


	17. Final answer

**Eugene: **We, um.. ^^""""

**Rin: **We don't know what you're talking about!

**Anubias and Spectra: ***mutters "This isn't working, Rin.."* -.-'''

**Sellon: ***smirks* Don't you lie to me. Anubias here *points at Anubias* is hiding something.. *turns to him* you have something to say here, Gundalian?

**Anubias: ***sweatdrops* I.. Sellon, I just want to say that I-

**Eugene: ***turns to Rin and Spectra* We'd better leave him at this..

**Rin and Spectra: ***nods and runs off*

**Eugene: **Oh, and before I can forget, ONWARD WITH THE FINAL CHAPPIE! CHAPTER 17! *hears Rin saying "Aw c'mon! Final chapter already? D:"*

"_Damn_! _It's that ninja boy and his pathetic friends_! _And Dan Kuso.. geez.._" Anubias turned to the battle brawlers. "What do you losers want?"

"You, Anubias, and your team-" Shun now gestured at Ben, Jack, and Robin. Even his eyes were focused at Dylan. "were trying to focus on Sellon here!" He then pointed at Sellon before turning his focus back at Anubias. "What were you trying to do her?"

"Well, I.."

"Give it up, Anubias!" Dan yelled.

"Yeah! Give us the answer or you'll have your butt kicked!" Paige added, pointing out her foot, which was ready for kicking. The others did the same, except Spectra, who just unleashed a huge laser cannon made from Vestal technology.

Anubias just turned pale, having a sudden vision of himself as a chibi again. But this time, having his butt kicked by Dan, Shun, Marucho, Rafe, and Paige as his cute, innocent-looking chibi-self, while Spectra fires that huge laser cannon right at the butt cheeks before he ends up flying from the Earth's atmosphere to Gundalia and beyond.. _again_. He shuddered at that thought and snapped out of it. Then he heard Sellon saying,

"Anubias, do you honestly think that you have something to tell me?" She asked suspiously, turning to Anubias's direction.

"I.. um…" He nervously tried to say something, but he had trouble saying this in front of Sellon. He wanted to tell her that he's in love with her or at least even ask her out on just one date..

"Ha! I knew it! _YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON SELLON_!" Shun finally cried out, breaking the silence. Everyone else gasped and turned their gazes from Shun, then Anubias, then Sellon, then Anubias again, and so on.. they all had shocked looks on their faces.

Sellon, however, looked pale at that very statement Shun just said. "I.."

"Admit it! You were trying to get her to like you! I saw you fluttering your eyelashes at her and everything!" Shun shouted between the 2 brawlers.

"That's not what it looks-" Anubias started but then realized something. "HEY! I DON'T FLUTTER MY EYELASHES AT HER! I think.. didn't I?" He turned to his teammates and Dylan. They just shrugged in response, not knowing the answer.

"_C'mon Anubias_! _Just say that you love Sellon already_!" Anubias pressured to himself in his mind. However, he doesn't seem to have enough courage to tell Sellon.. but he must do it, anyway…

He faced Sellon and sighed. "Yes.. what Shun just said is true." He heard everyone else gasp in shock again but he just continued. "In fact.. I just want to say that even though that we're from different so-called dimensions and that we may be created artificially and all that,.. well, I- I just want to say that _I love you_!"

As soon as Sellon heard that, she was very shocked and flustered. Her cheeks started to flush from her usual beige/pink skin to a lovely pale rose pink. She turned away for a slight moment, facing away from Anubias.

"_It's true.. Anubias IS in love with me.. but why is it… that.. as if I wanted to leap up to his arms and kiss him all of a sudden or something like that.._?"

"Oh! And Sellon, if you do love me back, then.. will you go on a date with me? Just this once?" She heard Anubias, who said that as he reached for her hand. She looked up at his eyes with a doubtful look inside.

"_Then… it is true_! _I must be REALLY wanting Anubias by now.. and I mean, I must really be in love with him_! _Maybe I should try to go on that date with him.."_

She finally met him face-to-face and replied, taking the Gundalian's hand in her graceful manner. "Why, I must admit.. maybe I _am_ starting to fall for you, too.." Sellon blushed again, this time, her cheeks flushing into a more deep bloody red. "Of course I'll go on that 'date' with you. But just this one. Then we shall defeat Dan Kuso later.." She finished, turning her gaze at Dan at the moment, who just tried to hide behind Shun's back in cowardice and fear.

Anubias nodded in agreement. "Yes. We shall." He then started wrap his arm around Sellon's shoulders as they walked off from the crowd. Anubias even did his own version of Dan's signature nose flick, adding his smirk, on the way. At first, everyone else was like, "Say wha'?" at once with their jaws dropped open and eyes wide as the Perfect Core. But then after a swift minute, everyone in Bakugan Interspace was all like, "AWWWWW! THAT'S SO SWEET!" in a surprisingly cute and supporting way. Even the other members from Team Anubias, Team Sellon, and most of the battle brawlers said that. Shun just smirked at that statement, which Spectra also did afterwards.

"Man, this is the weirdest but romantic thing ever!" Dan finally pointed out. Everyone agreed as they watched Anubias and Sellon walk off into the holographic sunset from Bakugan Interspace.

**Sellon: **So.. you _are_ in love with me then? *turns to Anubias*

**Anubias: **I guess.. ^^""""

**Sellon: ***smiles* Then I'll accept your offer of that date, Anubias.

**Anubias: **:D Really? YES! SHE FINALLY NOTICED! XD *leaves with Sellon for date*

**Rin: **Aw.. so cute! ^.^ *spots something in Anubias's hand* Hey! Is that-? XD

**Eugene: **Heck yeah! *whispers* I secretly gave Anubi-kun a chibi Sellon doll before this chappie for good luck. Hehe. F F

**Spectra: **Another chibi doll.. great… -.-

**Rin: **HEY! I HEARD THAT! DX AND YOU STILL OWE ME A HUG FROM LAST TIME! *glomps Spectra* XD

**Eugene: **And 1 last thing, this may be the final chappie but.. IT'S NOT REALLY OVER! XD Yes, I just made a decision that I will make a series starting with this! THE BROKEN LOVE TRIANGLE SERIES! And since this one may be the very 1st "book" for this.. you'd better stay tuned for the upcoming new ones that will eventually come up soon! Anyway, this is "Broken Love Triangle" or in the other words, "the first of the first series", hahaha! From Anubias, Spectra, Rin, and me! SEE YA LATER! *winks* ;)


	18. PREVIEW FOR SHATTERED LOVE TRIANGLE

**Eugene: **HAHAHAHA! _You_ may think that chappie 17's the last chappie, but…. THIS IS MY FIRST FINAL NOTE OF THE END! Yeah, remember I said that I'm actually turn this story into a Bakugan fanfic series with new sequel stories? Well, this chappie 18 will give you the PREVIEW of my 2nd story of the series! It'll be called "Shattered Love Triangle" since I figured that this story has the word "broken" in it, I thought that it would be more of a sequel if I used words similar to "broken". And "shattered" is one of 'em. :P Oh, and before I can forget, if you wanna figure out WHICH of my stories is in order of the series, you find those words "Love story gone wrong. XD" with the number. Anyway, this is the preview (and possibly planned) part from the 1st chapter of the 2nd story!

**~*~PREVIEW~*~**

**~***~SHATTERED LOVE TRIANGLE~***~**

"_Damn it_! _Why is my life right now so unfair_?"

Masquerade smashed part of the stone wall with his fist, not noticing that he didn't wore his usual fingerless gloves and that his fist was bleeding and smeared with crimson blood. To the masked brawler who was once the battle brawlers's enemy, the one who was once the darker side of Alice's personality, and possibly one of the only people who touched her heart…. ok, let's face it, Alice spends time with Shun most of the time but.. it seems like she fell in love with him. But the real problem is, despite the fact that the ninja's in the way, Masquerade himself is _actually _in love with Alice. Maybe even more than Shun "loves" her, but Masquerade's not sure though. All that matters for him now is that he'll do _anything_ to see Alice again, even if it's risky or if Alice doesn't really want him..

But he's the Darkus brawler here and right now, he has to come up with a way to be with Alice, once and for all.


End file.
